101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Spot
- Pullet Marlow = }} |-| Dalmatian = |-| Other = - Ghost of Christmas= }} |-|-|-|-|Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Spot Irma Chicken |Row 2 title = Other Aliases |Row 2 info = Pullet Marlow Cluckzilla The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Chicken |Row 5 title = Appareances |Row 5 info = 101 Dalmatians: The Series |Row 6 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 6 info = Tara Strong}} Spot Chicken is a spotted chicken who wants to become a Dalmatian and one of main protagonists of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. She is best friends with Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Spot is a light brown chicken with darker feathers on her head and, unlike certain chickens, her legs and feet are black. She is also covered in spots like the the Dalmatian puppies. Personality "]] Spot truly wants to become a puppy and, as a result, has picked up some strange behaviors. She is known to scratch herself like a dog, bark, howl at the moon, and, it was once mentioned, she urinated on a fire hydrant. Her mother, Cornelia, does not approve of her behavior and often tries to make her more of a chicken. Spot is very highly strung and is prone to bouncing off walls, much to the annoyance of her friends. She provides comic relief and slapstick humor throughout the series however also acts as the straightman too, usually seeing the flaws in any hair-brained scheme the Pups might come up with, but still goes along with it. Spot is also pretty good with detective skills, as seen in two episodes: "The Maltese Chicken" and "K is for Kibble." She takes the role of Private Chick detective, Pullet Marlow (a likely homage to Humphrey Bogart in The Maltese Falcon) in order to help solve mysteries such as when her mother's egg goes missing or how the Kibble from the Chow Tower seem to disappear overnight. Spot tends to gain a bit more confidence when she's in her Pullet Marlow alter-ego. In one episode she actually got her wish and became a Dalmatian, but soon realized that there were certain things only she could do as a chicken, and so, reverted to her original appearance. It's hinted that Spot has a personality disorder. Alter-Egos/Aliases Spot has two alter-egos: one is Pullet Marlow, a detective that happens to be good in solving mysteries. She only appeared in her alter-ego twice, in "The Maltese Chicken" and "K is for Kibble." In the episode "Four Stories Up," after the pups tell stories about how the picture the climax to the recent Thunderbolt episode (often featuring Spot getting hurt in them), Spot takes her revenge by telling the tale of "Cluckzilla" which is basically a Godzilla version of herself, who proceeds to attack the story versions of the main pups. In "A Christmas Cruella," Spot plays the role of the "Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." Skills Spot is known to be the brains amongst the Dalmatians, being able to calculate math problems and have a rough understanding for science. There are certain situations when the pups are locked up somewhere; however, their usual solution for that is to use Spot's beak as a lock pick. Even Cruella at one point has used her beak to do this. On the other hand, it works better on anyone's accord than on her own, as shown at the end of "Spot's Fairy God-Chicken" when she tries to unlock the jail door, but cannot get her beak out on her own when Rolly asks her to just follow him, Cadpig, and Lucky out the hole in the wall that Drumstick had made. Being a chicken as well, she is able to fly, which usually comes in handy in certain situations. Trivia *Though a chicken, she is covered with spots like the Dalmatian pups. *In the Disney book The Big Dig, based on the series, Spot is mistakenly labeled as male (e.g. "Poster in his beak"), when in reality, Spot is female. Category:Canon characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Chickens Category:Series Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds